A Rose
by blackrose aki
Summary: Rain Rose Izayoi is Akiza's daughter, she wants' to know who her Father is. But with Sayer always in the way it's hard for her to look or even ask. With the help of her twin brother Heero, and friends. Will she find her dad? Has romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, I promised a story and I got it. I had trouble uploading it to.**

**Akiza: Really? About time you lazy bun.**

**Rain:*Laughs* She's right you know, you are lazy. **

**Me: No lm not. I was just busy.**

**Akiza and Rain: Sure you were.**

**Me: Anyways I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Rain: Blackrose doesn't own Yugioh 5d's.**

**Heero: *Glares* **

* * *

*Dream*

"Wait don't go!" I yell. "Why don't you tell me who you are?"

"You will find out eventually my sweet little rose." He said "You must take care of your mother and brother; I know you can do that for me." The man with raven hair, cobalt blue eyes, which one of his eyes was covered with his hair, wearing a white lab coat left.

I was alone in the darkness.

*End Dream*

"Rain wake up! I heard my mom say."RAIN ROSE IZAYOI WAKE UP!"

I jumped when I heard her yell. "I'm up mom!" I said back. She came in the room. She is tall, slim, pale skin, she has burgundy hair, with her cat like hazel eyes. She is beautiful. Unlike me I only have her cat shaped eyes but my eyes aren't hazel. I have cobalt blue eyes, pale skin, and raven hair with burgundy strikes. My mom says I look nothing like her at all, but I think she is wrong.

"C'mon get dressed you'll be late for school. I'm gona go wake up your brother now." She said smiling at me.

"Okay." I got up and hugged her. My mom and my brother, Heero, my twin, are the only ones I have in my life. My father, I don't know anything about him, well except for the fact that he is a duelist. My mom doesn't like to talk about him much; she says it brings back so many memories. She just starts to cry, so I just drop the subject.

I get ready to go to school. I get dressed; I put on my skirt, my white shirt, long white sox, and my burgundy blazer. Then I go to the closet, put my shoes on and get my bag.

"I'm ready mom." She kissed me good bye.

"Have a great day at school, my little rose." She said.

It's funny, I'm the only one out of the two of us who actually has to go walk to school, my brother on the other hand, he's home schooled. I always wondered why though. I get to go out to the city and, he can't leave this place.

I got out of the room, and went running towards the elevator, got in and hit the first floor button. Once I got to the 1St floor. I saw him. The person who bothers not just me, but my mother and brother. I hate him, the man who has caused me much pain, ever since me and my brother were born. I wish he was dead, and no matter how many times I wish it, he won't go away.

"You're heading for school?" he stopped me right in front of me.

"Yeah" I hissed. I looked at the man right in front of me. He has brown hair, green emerald eyes, he was wearing brown coat. Seyer gives me a glare. His glares don't scare me. My brothers glares are worse though, maybe that's why I'm not scared.

"Don't forget that today is testing day…"

I cut him off "Yeah, whatever." I walked passed him.

"You better not be late." He stated.

"Why the hell do I have to test?" I yelled. "I got tested last week."

"You were dueling you mother. Your psychic powers were not to their fullest extent." He stated. "So instead you are dueling me."

"Yeah well I don't care." I yelled walking away.

"DON'T BE LATE." He yelled

Once I got out of arcadia, I ran, ran as fast as I could, until I could not see the building. Dumb Seyer, dumb Arcadia. I hate that man so much and the place, it brings back so many painful memories. Every time I get tested by Seyer I either get shocked, bruised, cut, or just get plain right out hurt. Then I would either go to my mom and tell her or just cry my eyes out in my room. I really hate him. Sometimes I even ask myself why this is happening. I started to walk toward my school, Duel Academy. I stopped when I saw something shiny on the ground. I got closer to it, and picked it up, it was a glass shard.

"Hey Rain!" I jumped up and I put the shard in my pocket. A tear rolled down my face.

"What's wrong Rain, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Raven." I said cleaning away my tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Ok" she dropped the subject; oh she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of me. "Anyways c'mon, we have to meet the guys at school" she ran off.

"I'm going, just wait up" I ran after her.

Raven Hogan, is my best friend. I trust her with everything. I even told her about my psychic powers. She thought it was cool, even though I have so much trouble controlling them. We have been together ever since we were 4. We go to the same school, have the same classes (thanks to my psychic powers). She is short, for a 13 year old; she has shoulder length hair, orangey brown hair color. Brown eyes, darkish skin. She is very pretty.

"Hey look, there they are!" Brandon yelled. "What took you girls so long?" he asked.

"Hey Raven. Hey Rain!" Greeted Daniel.

"Hey" both I and Raven greeted.

Daniel and Brandon Atlas, they are both twins. They look like their dad, they even have his accent. Brandon is tall, has blond hair, violet eyes, well to make it simple he's a mini me Jack Atlas. Daniel is also like his father except that he has his mother's hair color, which is black, and he has blue eyes. It's a good thing, it's really easy to tell them apart, I known both of them since I was 5, because when I stayed over Ravens house for the weekend one time, she took me to this thing, it was like a family reunion, that's where I meet them. They don't know I have powers, but I think Daniel is starting to suspect.

"Hey guys" Kalvin greeted us.

"Hey Kal." I greeted.

"Hey" the twins greeted.

"Hey Kalvin." Raven greeted.

Kalvin Kesler, son of Kalin and Misty Kesler. I don't know a lot about them. Kalvin has silver hair like his dad. He is tall, slim and just like the twins he knows nothing about my powers. He is also my best guy friend.

"Hey we should probably go inside before they close the door on us." Daniel said.

"Yeah let's hurry up before the bell rings." I added.

"See you guys after school." Raven said.

"Bye guys." I said, we all went our separate ways.

* * *

*After School*

"Finally Schools is over." I heard Brandon yell.

"We still have school tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah but tomorrow is Friday." He stated.

"Oh wow dude."

"Hey guys lets go eat." Kalvin suggested.

"Yeah lets go." Said Raven pulling me toward her, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, I really can't." I said.

"C'mon Rain, come with us." Raven begged. "Please, please, please!"

"I… I don't… I…" I stammered.

"C'mon Rain your part of this team. You have to go. Team satisfaction won't be complete without you." Kalvin said. "As part of the team you got to go."

"But," I stated. "Damn it Kal, why do you have to use it against me?"

"Does that mean you're going?" Raven asked.

"Yeah" I smiled. * I just hope it's a good idea.* I thought.

Once we were out of school grounds, we went to eat at a burger place. We sat down and ordered our burgers. We talked and had a … well the guys did while me and Raven watched… had a mini competition on who can eat more fries… that did not go well. All 3 of them lost, Kalvin was on the floor, Brandon threw up, and Daniel's stomach was hurting. Me and Raven were just laughing are butts off. Nobody won.

Right after they all decided to take a break in a little park right by Ravens house. The park was full of people dueling, and so the guys started to duel. Until…

"Hey Rain let's duel." Brandon challenged me.

"Yeah that isn't a very good idea."

"What, are you chicken?" he said.

"NO I'm NOT." I growled.

"Then duel me." He again challenged.

"I said no." I yelled

"Chicken"

"I'm not dueling you" I said. I was mad now. My powers started to act up. The wind grew stronger. If they knew what I could do with these powers they'll be running scared.

"Whatever you chicken."

"Shut up Brandon" I yelled, Raven noticed my anger. She got close to me, hugged me, and said, "She is not dueling you." I calmed down so did the wind.

"Fine whatever." He said.

"Hey Kal, What time is it?" Asked Daniel.

"It's around 6:30"

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked.

"Its 6:30" he answered.

"I got to go; I'll c you guys later." I said.

"Hey wait…" Raven yelled.

Sorry Raven I couldn't hugged you goodbye. I'm really late. Seyer is going to kill me. Oh great I'm so screwed. I just hope he doesn't do anything to Heero, or my mother. Damn when he gets angry hell breaks loose.

(.)

* * *

**Me: sorry it starts of slow. But I had to get the characters into place.**

**Heero: Really? Well it was okay.**

**Me: You thinks so?**

**Rain: Well maybe. Anyways what happens to me after I get to arcadia?**

**Me: You have to wait until the next chapter. Please review, and let me know what you think. I hope you like it. **

**Rain: Oh man! Oh well! Please review`.**

**Me: I need ideas, plz suggest ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciated. and im really sorry for the long wait, it's just that my internet was down. **

**Rain: Bummer. How many did you get? **

**Me: a few but I got more fav story, alerts, and I'm so happy. **

**Heero: I think you should just get to the story already. *Glares* **

**Me: I know, you're right, I think you should stop glaring at me now Heero. I kind of change the story from what was to be the original to this one. **

**Akiza: She owns the story plot. Not ygo 5d's.**

* * *

.

I ran as fast as I could, but no matter how fast I ran, it seemed like I would never get there. I really messed up, I just had to go with them, and I just had to give in. I just hope he didn't take his anger out on my brother Heero.

It felt like forever, but I finally made it to Arcadia, I ran inside and got in the elevator, hit the button to take me to my floor and waited. Once I got there I went inside of my room and put all my stuff down on the floor. I didn't see my mother inside our room. My brother wasn't there either; I was beginning to grow a bit anxious.

"Oh man I hope nothing happened to them." I said to myself as I headed for the door. I got out and closed it, headed straight for the elevator, hit the 8th floor button and waited patiently till I got there and it opened, I went straight to Sayers office. I knocked 3 times on the door and a "Come In" was heard. I opened the door and there was Sayer. He looked up from what he was doing. His expression changed, he looked pissed.

"YOUR LATE!" he yelled. He got up from his chair and headed towards me. I turned and tried to head for the door only to be caught by Sayer. He grabbed me by the collar pulled me close to him. "I told you not to be late, didn't I?" he picked me up by the collar again and pushed me. I fell on the floor; my back was injured because I hit the small little corner of the statue that was behind me. A gasp escapes from my lips when he picks me up again.

"Let me go!" I said.

"You just don't listen do you? You're so naïve. Well at least you didn't get hurt as badly as Heero did." He laughs at the expression on my face.

"What did you do to Heero?" I asked, why does this always happen. Why does he hurt Heero so much? He snapped his fingers and two cloaked figures come inside his office. They had something with them; they set whatever they have down on the floor with a big TUD. It's Heero, oh no it's my brother. "What did you do to him?" I looked up to Sayer. "Why did you do this? He did nothing to you." Tears were coming out of my eyes. I was mad at Sayer but I was madder at myself for letting this happen to him.

"Oh shut up" he slapped me across the face. "You should be grateful; he tested in your place. You could have ended like him you know." He laughs.

I looked at Heero, and he looks at me. "Why?" came in a low whisper. I get up from where I was on the floor and run towards Heero. "Are you alright?" I asked, obviously he wasn't.

"Yeah, don't worry sis." He said. He looked so beat up and bruised.

"Look at the two of you, you both look so pathetic", he laughed. "Now both of you get out of my sight, I don't want you here anymore."

I carefully help Heero to stand; I put one of his arms on my shoulder and the other hand I wrapped around his waist. Sayer was getting impatient. I opened the door.

"Oh and Rain." I looked at him. "Tomorrow before you leave to go to school, come to my office, we still haven't discussed your punishment." I glared at him. "Is that understood?" he finished.

"Yeah it's understood." I said. We walk out of his office headed towards the elevator; I press the button to our floor and waited.

"Heero"

"What is it?" he looks at me.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "It's my entire fault, if I wouldn't have been late… you … you wouldn't have been injured like this." The elevator stopped and we started to walk again heading towards our room.

"It's alright, just… just sto…p crying, I don't …like seeing you… like this. I'm fine; I'm also strong… enough to ta…ke anything he throws… at me." He hesitated. "Just… promise me…" his voice was barely above a whisper, I could barely hear what he said. "You won't do any... thing stu...pid." he fainted.

"Heero… Heero wake up. Please, please wake up!" I shook him. I turned around and I saw someone coming this way.

"Rain! Heero!"

"Mom" I look up at her she was concerned about Heero. She picked up Heero's unconscious body.

"Come on Rain," I followed her to our room. "Who did this to him?" she looked at me. I looked down on the floor.

"Sayer." I answered. My mom glared at the wall.

"I'm going to make him regret this." She said. "Hand me the first aid kit in the drawer." I did what I was told, I went and got it, then gave it to her. "There's some bandages and wraps in the bathroom can you get them to, please." I ran in there got them and then ran back. "Thanks," she looked at me. My mom is the doctor here in the building. Sayer let her study to become one. She's the best there is when it comes to helping others in need. I look at her, I look up to mom, and she's really awesome.

"He's going to be fine; he's strong, just like your father." She smiled and then turned around; I saw a single tear go down her cheek.

She never talk about dad, this is actually the second thing she tells me about him. The first was that my dad is a duelist who loved her very much. It makes me wonder if he's dead. Maybe that's why she doesn't talk about him every time we ask her.

"Rain, Rain." I look up at my mom. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts." I answered, she smiled, and I loved it when my mother smiled. "Um… how's Heero?" I asked concerned.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest, and that's all." she answered. I looked at my brothers sleeping face. Heero doesn't look much like my mom, he has her pale skin and her eyes but his eyes seem so lifeless at times they don't have that special shine. He's just five inches taller than me, and he has short raven hair.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing important." I say.

"Doesn't look that way, what's the matter?"

"Um… I'm just worried about Heero, that's all. I'm going to take a shower now mom"

I headed towards the rest room. I got undressed, but something fell out of my blazers pocket. It was the glass shard I picked up this morning on my way to school. I thought I threw it away, but apparently I didn't. I set it down on the sink, I got in the shower.

After I was done and I had already changed into my clothes, I got close to the mirror of the bathroom. I took the shard into my hand; I raised my left arm and turned it around so I could see my wrist. I took the shard pressed it to my skin and started to make a line across it. Blood came out of it, then I did it again, and then another one, three cuts in a row.

Then Heero's face pops in my head. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." He said. Damn it, why the hell did I do this, cutting doesn't solve anything. Blood was now dripping down to the sink. I got some bandages and cleaned the cuts. It doesn't matter. I put my some bandages around it and then my arm sox on and went straight to bed.

* * *

.

The next morning I woke up early because I had to go see Sayer in his office, I changed into my school uniform but since I was in a big hurry I forgot to change my bandages. I started to wonder what my punishment was going to be. It can't be that bad. I headed towards the elevator and hit the button to take me to his office. One I got there I knocked on his door, a "come in" was heard.

"Good morning.' I say trying to be as polite as I could.

"Well if it isn't Rain, are you ready to discuss your punishment?" he laughed.

"Yeah." I look at him.

"Well let's see, your punishment would be…" he looked at me to see if I was paying attention. "You, from now on are going to be homeschooled like your brother."

"WHAT? WHY?" I yelled. "You can't do that."

"I just did" he said. "Today is your last day of school, I suggest you enjoy it."

"But…I … you can't do this to me." He ignored me, but looked at me again.

"You know, let's make a deal." He said, a sinister smile was spread across his face. "You ever heard of the Black Rose Witch?"

"What type of deal?" I was confused, why would he make a deal with me. "And who is 'The Black Rose Witch'?" I asked confused, I never heard of it

"Well…" that sinister smile spread across his face again.

* * *

**Me: second chapter. Yay. **

**Rain: What is Sayer planning to do with me?**

**Me: IDK, you'll find out next chapter. **

**Heero: I hate you. *(Glares)* **

**Me: ha-ha sorry. Lol please review, I really hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Rain: please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm really sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. This chapter is dedicated to ****FiringShootingStar****, thank you for your advice I really appreciated. : )** **and a couple of characters come out in this chapter. **

**Rain: Really like who? You know I do not like you right now. **

**Akiza: Yeah I don't either.**

**Me: Yeah I know. N you will find out if you read. Well sorry. I own nothing except the plot. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I ran out of arcadia right after that talk with Sayer, I stopped at that small park near Ravens house; I sat under a cherry blossom tree. It was quiet, not many people were here maybe because it was barely 7 in the morning, and school doesn't start till 8:30. I was thinking about what Sayer said, today is my last day in Duel Academy and I still have no idea in how I was going to tell my friends about this. They are going to be so disappointed in me for doing this to them, especially Raven. And that deal I made with Sayer, was it a good idea?

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Okay what type of deal is it Sayer?" I asked._

"_Do you know who the black rose witch is?"_

"_I already told you I don't. What about it?"_

"_She used to create havoc in this city. The black rose created chaos and defeated any duelist who got in her way."He explained._

"_And, just get on with it." _

"_I want you to be something similar to her. If you agree then I won't hurt your brother." He stated._

"_What about my mother?" I asked._

"_I won't hurt her either. Now do we have a deal? Or do you need to think about it?" _

"_First of all don't you think about the consequences. I might get thrown in jail. Everyone will know it was me." I said_

"_Well why don't you look at what I have in that black bag." He said, there was a bag on the chair, I got close to it and pulled out whatever it had inside. There was a black mask and a black cloak._

"_You see that mask, that mask is slightly identical to the one she used to wear. Hers was white with burgundy figures in its eyes. Yours is black with a white strike across it." he looked at it._

"_Do you want to think it over?" he asked. A sinister smirk spread across his face. _

"_There's nothing to think about, I accept the deal."I said. The words that came out of my mouth sounded emotionless. _

"_Good." He said coming closer towards me._

"_But listen here you..." He kept coming towards me and I backed away until I bumped into the wall. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me to the wall, making the cuts on my wrist open up and letting more blood on the bandages. _

"_If you don't do what I instruct you to do, I'll make sure you regret it. Got that?" he said._

"_Yeah I got it." I growled. He let me go, and I ran out. _

_*End Flashback*_

I think the choice I made will at least keep my family safe. Sayer won't hurt them, and I still get a bit of freedom from arcadia. The hard part will be telling Heero and mother about this. Mom will have a fit and Heero will be so mad, no, mad would be an understatement, hell he would be furious.

I look at my wrist; I see that the bandages are full of blood. I start taking them off only to find out that more blood is coming out of them. Great just great I didn't think the cuts were slightly deep; I have nothing to clean them with either. Oh well might as well let them, I'm sure they will stop eventually. I lowered my head; I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Why isn't there any end to this hell?" I asked myself. I close my eyes.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" someone asked.

"Hey wake up!" it said again.

I was being shaken awake by some guy. My eyes open and they met with cobalt blue concerned eyes. This man stood up once he saw me awake. I looked at him; his raven weird shaped hair was sticking out in a shape of a crab. His yellow highlights went up his hair. He had tan skin, and he looked to be about six feet. He was wearing jeans and a jacket, under that was a regular black t-shirt. Somehow this man looked familiar. Like I have seen him some were before. But where?

"Hey are you okay?" he asked again. He looked down at my wrist.

"…" I didn't answer.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"No I don't." I sounded I bit harsh.

"Yes you do. Look at the blood that's coming down from your wrist." He stated.

"That doesn't matter. Just leave." I told him.

"I don't need your help." I finished.

His expression changed from a concerned one to a sad one, it seemed distant. It's like he was remembering something that must have happened to him. The he snapped back to reality, he unzipped his jacket and then he started to rip his shirt.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to make bandages out of my shirt. That way I can wrap them around your wrist."

"But… why?" it came out in a whisper. I looked down at the floor.

"Here give me your hand."

I did as I was told. He started to wrap it around my wrist and then did the same with the other one.

"Your school uniform has a couple of stains. My niece goes to your school. I think she can let you borrow a spear." He said. I looked up at him. He seemed caring and there's this other feeling I can't describe.

"Her name is Raven; she's about your age. Maybe you know her." He said.

"Raven?" I asked. "Raven Hogan?"

"Yeah that's her. So you do know her."

"Yeah she's my friend." I said.

"Alright, by the way, my name's Yusei." He said.

"I'm Rain."

"Nice to meet you Rain. Well c'mon let's get going."

I followed behind him; I don't trust this guy even though he seems nice. Oh well he said Raven is his niece. Oh no Raven, how am I going to tell her that today is my last day? I don't want to tell her. I will lose her friendship, I will lose my friends and I will lose… it doesn't matter. They can't know about the deal with Sayer either.

We walked past the park and onto a couple of stores and then the oh so famous coffee shop that the twins father goes to. Right in front of the small coffee shop is none other than Ravens house. So he was telling the truth.

"Well were here." He smiled at me. "And I can now properly bandage your wrists." He said concerned in his voice.

"…" I just nodded.

He knocked on the door, and a man with orange hair answered. He greeted Yusei and said to come in.

"So who's the squirt?" He asked jokingly. He looked at me them notice the bloodstains on me. "Yusei what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing Crow. Anyways her name is Rain. Rain this is Crow. This is Ravens dad." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hogan." I said.

"Wait your Rain?" he asked confused. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Raven and the boys don't stop talking about you." He smiled. "Well Raven is still sleeping. You want me to wake her up?"

"NO its okay, it's still to early. And school doesn't start till 8:30." I said.

"Okay, you want anything to eat? I'm making pancakes." He said.

"No thank you I'm not hungry." As if on cue my stomach growled. They laughed.

"I'll make you some." He said going up stairs. "Make yourself at home."

Yusei went to a nearby desk and opened one of the drawers. He took out a first aid kit and brought it to me. He opened it up and took a disinfectant and bandages out. He took one of my hands and took of the rip pieces of his shirt off, got some disinfectant and started to bandage my wrist. He did the same process on the other one. There's that feeling I can't describe, is it so weird.

"There all better." He said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied. "Let's go up stairs." He stood up, walk to the stairs and waited until I followed him up stairs.

* * *

"RAIN!"

"WOAAH!" I fell on the floor. Something heavy was on me.

"Rain, how are you this morning?" Raven asked. Then took one good look at me.

"What happened Rain?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I said. My voice sounded emotionless.

Then she got my cheek and took one good look at it. "But you have a bruise on your cheek and there's blood on you uniform." Then she looked at my arms. Then looked down on the floor. Yusei and Crow stopped what they were doing.

"He did it, didn't he?" it wasn't a question; it was more like a statement.

Both Yusei and Crow looked at me. Then they looked at each other. Yusei looked mad and Crow did to. Raven you just got me into a hell load of a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Me: well im now finished with the 3****rd**** chapter. Im sorry it took really long. I hope you like it. **

**Rain: what happens next?**

**Heero: I don't want to know.**

**Me: well you'll find out next time. Please review.**

**Rain: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Thank you ****FiringShootingStar**** and ****SamSam92**** and my anonymous peoplezz. Lol I'm glad you are enjoying my story. There's more twin action in this chapter and it starts with a different POV. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Rain: alright, finally I get to kick but with my bro. **

**Heero: and I finally come out.**

**Me: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

_*Yusei's POV*_

I was shocked at what I just found out. I hadn't notice the bruised on Rain's cheek until Raven mentioned it. Then again it made sense why she was hiding her face from us. Crow and I were sitting on the couch talking about what just happened and how I came across Rain. The two girls were sitting at the table talking among themselves while eating.

"So what do you think Yusei?" Crow asked me.

"Well we got a clue as who did it; she just said it was a guy." I stated. "That guy could be anyone; it could be her dad, uncle or anyone of her family." I finished.

"So asking is out of the question. If she is being abused… Damn that low life it makes me so mad to think that there's people out there who do this." Growled Crow.

I look towards were Rain is at; she is listening to what Raven is telling her. I look at her eyes, they don't have that special shine, the time she has been here she hasn't smiled, and she looks so emotionless.

"We can't let her go home." I said.

"Are you crazy Yusei? We can't keep her here." He said. I gave him a look. "I don't want her to go either but…"

"No buts Crow… look I have this weird feeling inside me that I can't explain and I don't know what it is. The way she told me "I don't need your help" it just hurt. I can't explain. It's sort of like a fatherly feeling. You understand right?"

Yeah I think I got you." He said.

"Well that's good, anyways; I'm not going to let her go back."

* * *

_*Rain's POV*_

I'm sitting here on the kitchen table listening to Raven talk about what her little brother did to her last night. Apparently she's afraid of spiders and she went crazy, so her little bro came into the room and killed it. But it was her little brother who put the spider in the room in the first place. She was so mad at him and still is.

"Alright Raven, I got something to tell you." I said bluntly.

"Alright shoot." She said.

"As of Monday I'm going to be home schooled." I told her.

"What?"

"Yeah and I can't come and see you and the guys anymore. I'm sorry." I covered my eyes with my bangs; I don't want to make it harder than it already is by giving her some crappy excuse, its better not to go around it.

"It wasn't your choice, I know he is doing this." She said. I think it's scary the way she does that. Well she does know everything that has gone on, well b'cuz she makes me tell her, but in the end it makes me feel better. She knows almost everything about me, and vise versa.

I got my bag and pulled out a letter. "Here give this to the guys." She took it.

"He's not going to get away with this. He's just manipulating you, and you know It." she yelled.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I can't run away from him, I got people I have to protect." I yelled a little bit louder than her and the adults heard us.

I got up from the chair and got my bag and went into their living room, Raven following behind me. Great just what I needed I stupid argument about stupid Sayer. Crow and Yusei got up from their chairs.

"He's going to hurt you eve…" she stopped. I glared at her.

"Who's going to hurt you?" Yusei asked concern in his voice.

"Fu… Damn it." I cussed.

"What's going on?" asked Crow.

"That's what I liked to know." Said Yusei.

"It's none of your business." I growled. I was heading for the door but Yusei and Crow blocked it.

"Look all I want to know is who's hurting you." Yusei said calmly. "Is it your dad?"

I looked down on the floor, damn why do they want to know.

"Is it him?"

"I don't have a dad." I said bluntly. It got quiet after that.

"I'm sorry." Said Yusei. Raven came up to me and hugged me, but then I pushed her away and glared at her. Why I did that? I don't know, but she looked hurt.

"Screw off Raven." I didn't sound like me. She looked even more hurt.

They were still blocking my path but I saw another way out, the terrace door happened to be open, so I pulled my bag close to me and I ran out the balcony door and jumped the railing.

"NNNOOO!" I heard Raven scream. She looked down at where I landed.

"Shit that hurt." I twisted my ankle. Great that's what happens when I pull a Heero. But who cares about the pain right now, I just got up and started running. I saw Yusei and Crow chase after me. After a couple of turns in allies and streets I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Hey watch it." He said.

I looked up. "Heero?" I was surprised.

"Rain?" he said.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed, can't you see your still hurt." I said concerned. "And what are you doing out of arcadia? If Sayer finds out your out he's goin…"

"Chill sis, he knows I'm out."

"What?" I was confused.

"Here take this." He had a black bag. "It's some clothes, go in that store and change." He said. Yeah that's right I still have my bloody uniform.

I go in to the little coffee shop and towards the restroom, and start to change. In the bag there were black cargo pants a green long sleeve shirt and a black t-shirt. I came out of the restroom changed and got the hat that was in the bag and tucked my hair in. I looked like a guy really. I'm not even wearing earrings.

Once I was out I saw him sitting on a chair drinking tea. He looked at me and then told me to sit down.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me why you are here? Not that I'm complaining bro but it's sort of weird." I said.

"Well I wouldn't have been here if you wouldn't have made that stupid deal with Sayer." He said, he was obviously mad.

"Wait how did you know?" I asked confused.

"I have my ways. Which I won't tell you, I also know that you are hurt. You sprained your ankle huh?" he asked. Oh that's good he don't know about the cuts, wait he knows about the deal.

"Okay spill bro, how do you know about the deal? How the hells… wait did Sayer tell you?" I asked.

"No baka, seriously did you not pay attention to those stupid psychic classes we got? Cuz I did and well if you must know since we are twins we are more connected with our psychic abilities."

"oh" I said dumbly. "Yeah well I don't care about that I know I'm psychic and I hate that. I can't even control my powers."

"That's why tonight on the first 'mission' you get I'm coming with you." He said. "Besides mom will get mad if I don't." he smiled evilly.

"She knows to?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah she knows. She was there in Sayers office when I accidently busted in saying that I was going to kill him for making you do that stupid deal. And well she got mad and started cussing at Sayer, telling him of, and hitting him. Wow I wished I had a camera at the moment to record that." He smiled evilly again.

"Wow." I was speechless.

"And she also said that I was to go with you tonight and every other night we get those 'missions' she had no choice than to except it. But what I think is that mom is planning something and I 'm curious as to what it is." He stated.

"Okay." I said.

"C'mon lets go home" he said getting up from his seat. "Oh and by the way, I know what you did, baka." He said.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter, it didn't come out the way I wanted. I hope you'll enjoy this. i'm runnig out of ideas. I know there wasn't a lot of twin action. But I promise next chpter there will be. **

**Rain: … better… but it was a bit creepy in how Heero found out.**

**Please review. : ) thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeyoo here is another chapter of A Rose. I hope your enjoying my story. Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. Thank you **FiringShootingStar, I tried not to say said a lot in this or use the word told. Lol.** I also wrote a new story, it's only the first chapter. It's called ****A Shinning Rose: **A girl who helps the innocent by stealing from those who have money. Gives what she steals to the people who need it. She has a hidden past no one but her best friend knows. She then ends up going to steal from the richest man in the city. What happens next? Pure chaos. YuxAki and JackxCarly and others.** There's the summary, if you like this story then you won't be disappointed in a shining rose.**

**Rain: On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

My brother and I were headed towards arcadia; I was on his back seeing as I could not walk on my swollen ankle. My brother told me how he found out about the little deal I made with the snake. He ended up following me to his office because he found it a little weird that I had woken up so early. He also heard every word Sayer and I exchanged during the conversation. That before we were done talking he had ran off, and was about to tell mother but he decided that I was going to explain to the both later. But later he ended up in Sayer office yelling at him, but he didn't know mom was there. She locked shocked and furious; she actually got into a fight with Sayer, she ended up slapping him in the face and drawing blood from his nose. That must have been quite a slap.

Heero had also found out that I had cut myself with the glass shard I had found in the street. He was disappointed in me for doing something as low as this, but I don't blame him. Heero has done way stupider things than I have, and he regrets having done them. Apparently it was too obvious because there were bloodstains on my pillow were I had put my wrist. Mom doesn't know anything and were planning on keeping it that way.

Once we had arrived at the building we went straight to our room. Once inside the room I had chills running up and down my spine, this is so weird. Heero had the same feeling. Did something happen? I hope not. My brother set my down on the ground and he helped me walk toward my bed. That's when I saw an envelope, a cloak and a mask. That meant that Sayer had been in the room. Heero took the letter and read it out loud.

'_First mission'_

_You should go to Daimon_ _Area. That area is famous for having a whole bunch of duels in a single night. I need you to rid the area clear of duelist, create as much chaos and mayhem as possible. You are to refer yourself as the black phantom. You have to be fierce, give no mercy to anyone. If you're results please me there would be more to come. If they do not, the consequences are fatal. Good luck._

_Sayer_

"Damn it. I'm not in conditions to go and do what his asking." I yelled in frustration. "Couldn't he just die in a hole?"

"That's why you got me. I'll take your place, he doesn't have to know, besides it's a good thing he gave you that mask." He was serious. No emotion evident on his face.

"You will? But… I just can't ask that of you. Beside he knows are decks, my dragon and yours are different." I stated.

"Do you even think at all?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him. "Switch my deck with yours, and the problem is solved."

"Sound easy for you." I smiled at him gratefully.

For the next three hours my brother and I were planning on how we were going to show up. What were we going to say and how we were going to destroy everything. What I didn't what to do was hurt the people. The result in this plan was Heero laughing evilly. And yelling things out like 'you can't beat me' or 'I will crush you'. The scariest thing about Heero is his laugh, it's not a normal laugh, it's one of those laughs that those evil villains do in cartoons when they think they got away with their plan after the super hero ruins it. You don't mess with a laughing Heero.

Then we heard the door open and it was my mom. She looked tired, did she not sleep? She came into our room. The room consisted of bunks beds and a full size bed for my mom. She saw me and glared. Oh no!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she was furious. "MAKING A DEAL WITH SAYER, ARE YOU INSANE?"

I felt so tiny; this is the first time she yells at me. She never yelled at me. I felt tears going down my checks. I felt so ashamed of myself for doing this.

"Mom, I'm so…" she cut me off.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." She still sounded mad but a tiny bit calmer. Then she hugged me.

"I'm really sorry mom, I had… no the deal I made was so I could protect you and Heero." I sobbed.

"I know you meant well my little rose, but Sayer can't be trusted. Don't ever trust him okay?" she cooed. "Come here Heero," he came to her and she hugged him. "My shooting star and little rose. If only your father can see how much the both of you have grown. Promise me Heero that you won't leave your sister alone out there. And Rain promise me you'll do the same." She looked at us with a tear stained face.

"We promise." We said simultaneously. I giggled and Heero smirked. My mom smiled.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Heero asked sounding serious.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." She answered and gave him a smile.

"Can you tell us about… well I want to know, what happened to dad? Can you tell us about him? Please." he was unsure about the question, this topic was very sensitive for mom to talk about.

"Of course. What is it you want to know?" she asked.

"How did you meet?" I blurted out excitedly.

"I asked the question Rain. I think I'm the one who…" he was cut off.

"Don't fight I'll answer both of your questions." She giggled.

"Okay my question is what happened to dad?" he asked. Mom froze on the spot.

"I'll answer Rains question first then go on to yours." She sounded melancholy. Her eyes were looking at the floor.

"Well your father and I met way back, in fact we met at a tournament called the fortune cup. At first we didn't like each other but then he saved me from what I used to be. I fell deeply in love with him. He was loving and caring, so understandable and wonderful. He knew what I felt, he made me understand quite a few things." She smiled. "I'm not going to go into so much detail. But I'll tell you this; he was the one man who saw what was under that mask I use to hide under"

I was confused at the last sentence. I don't know what that meant. But none the less I was glad she said something about him.

"Now as for your question Heero." She turned to face him. Her smile faded.

"He died."

* * *

**Whoa I'm so evil. Muahahahhahaaa.**

**Rain: what why? I wanted to know. **

**Sort of a cliffy sorry. Next chapter I will explain full well what happened. **

**Akiza: I hate you.**

**Yeah I know *starts to back away* please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry for taking too long work and laziness over came me. Hehe sorry again. Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm really glad you are enjoying my story. ****Thank you **FiringShootingStar** , this chapter should explain a bit. Now on to the story. A little fluff in this chapter. **

**Akiza: She doesn't own YGO 5D's**

* * *

_*Akiza's POV*_

Those two words tasted dry in my mouth. "He died" a tear come down my face. I looked at Rain she looked down at the floor. Hero had no emotion on his face. I'm going to tell them what happened.

_**Flashback **_

_I had just gotten home from the clinic, the doctors words were echoing threw my head. 'You're pregnant.' I couldn't contain my excitement. I was so happy that I was going to be a mother, and I knew Yusei would love to hear this._

_Yusei and I had gotten married three months after the victory in the WRGP. He had confessed to me on that same day. I was so happy that he told me he loved me, I cried from joy. We had celebrated that whole week, Jack and Crow couldn't help but to tease Yusei a lot._

_Yusei had called a couple of minutes ago and said that he was coming home. I was so ecstatic that I couldn't help but jump for joy. He was going to flip when he heard what I had to tell him. A baby boy or a girl was now growing inside me. _

_I was starting to make dinner when I heard Yusei's D-wheel come in the garage. Ever since we had gotten married I had started to live with Yusei, and the guys in Popo Time. After all the guys didn't mind and they gave us privacy. Crow had started going out with a friend I made at school, I had introduced him to Jay and they seemed to hit it off just fine. Jack wasn't seen that much anymore since him and Carly hooked up. I'm happy for all of them. _

"_Hey Akiza." Yusei greeted me from the stairs. I ran up to him and hugged him really tight._

"_Yusei, how was work?" I asked as we headed towards the living room. This had had improved since I been here, its cleaner. _

"_It was horrible." He sighed. Then he turned to me and smiled. "So how'd it go with the doctor?" he asked._

"_Well…um…I'm…pregnant." I said nervously. His eyes widened. "Yusei?" _

"_Oh my god! You're pregnant! I'm going to be a dad!" he jumped up excitedly. _

_He was supper happy with the news that he ended up taking me to dinner instead. We were happy about how it was going to be a girl or boy, we were thinking of the names for them, of what type of clothes, were we're we going to put the crib, and wow it was so exiting. We were wrapped up in all of this that we didn't notice how late it had gotten, so we headed home. _

_The next morning Yusei had already gone to work, Crow had left with Jay on a date and Jack was nowhere in the house. I started to do some cleaning, and then I heard the door open and I called out to see who it was and nobody answer. I thought it was probably Jack so I didn't bother. I was terribly wrong; it was two big guys and a puny little old man. Well he looked old. They were coming up the stairs and I gasped when I saw them. They were headed towards me and I tried to run for my duel disk inside my room but I was too late one of the big guys had grabbed me. I chocked out an ear piercing scream. _

_The man took something out of his pocket and put it in my mouth covering my nose. It was a rag and it smelled funny, I was getting dizzy with the smell but I was still trying to get out of the man's grip, but I failed and blanked out. _

* * *

_When I woke up I didn't know where I was, it smelled funny and it was really dark. It's hard to see where I am. Then I heard a laughed. That wicked laughed should have disappeared the day he died. Wait did he even die? _

"_Sayer?" I was confused. _

"_Very good guess my black rose." He laughed evilly. _

_The lights were turned on, and I saw were I was, it was a crumbling building, an old warehouse I think. The smell was rotting and salty. We were up on the pier. I thought Sayer was dead, didn't Misty use her earth bound immortal card on Sayer to kill him? Why is he still here?_

"_Why did you kidnap me?" I yelled. _

"_Your all mine Akiza, you belong in Arcadia with all of the other psychics." He grinned maliciously. _

"_I'm no ones; I don't belong anywhere but with Yusei."_

"_Your beloved Yusei is dead, he won't be coming back, I killed him. Here see for yourself." He smirked while handing me a couple of photos._

_The photos were of Yusei, and he was unconscious. His head was bleeding and he had a couple of cuts and bruises in his face. His D-wheel by his side all banged, dented, and broken. _

"_I bet you're wondering what happened to him." He stated. _

"_What did you do to him?" I yelled. I was glaring at him. He ruined everything. _

"_We were dueling and well I wasn't going to let him win, so I cheated, and he ended up losing more than what he bargained for." He chuckled._

"_I…I…can't belive you did this, why don't you leave me alone? I had already made my life with the man I love, why couldn't you just leave us alone?" I was crying. _

"_Now Akiza I did you a favor, he was going to hold you back. He was already a troublesome man. He would have ruined my plans for what I have in mind. Of course it also has to do with your child." He smiled at me. He knew. _

"_You were stalking me?" I glared; I stood up and walked towards him._

"_Of course my dear, I was trying to keep an eye on you." He said with humor in his voice._

"_You…you monster!" I yelled. "You're a sick __man Sayer." _

"_Tell me something I don't know." He laughed maliciously. "Now if you want your child to live…" he paused to see if I was paying attention. "You're to come with me back to Arcadia. Or else I'll kill you." My eyes widen, he was a real sick, twisted, evil man. "What do you say?" he asked._

"_I'll go on one condition."I glared._

"_Alright I'm listening."_

"_When the child is born you will not and I repeat NOT hurt him." I stated._

"_Alright, I won't." He smirked."_

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"After that was over we came here, and our agreement was on written paper to make sure he wouldn't defy me." I finished.

"He killed him." Heero said with no emotion evident on his face.

"Did you just say that our fathers name was Yusei?" Rains eyes widen.

"Yes, I did." I said confused.

"Yusei." Rain said in a whisper.

* * *

**Well there wraps up part of the mystery. Oh and Rain knows her Father's name. What's going to happen next? I'm sorry I took really long to update. Thank you again, I hope you like this chapter. Sayer is evil. **

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, it's been a while, thank you everyone for reviewing. I will fix the mistakes of previous chapters around this week. I'm also sad that school starts next week. Uuuggghhh! I don't like school! *Sad face* but hey it's all good I guess. Now on to the story, oh and the cards I use here are made up. There not real, please don't get mad. : )**

**Akiza: She doesn't own anything. **

* * *

We were headed toward Daimon Area, were duelist go to test their skills with other duelist. A very popular place at night were everyone can hang out and duel. There were old, young, and middle age people there, I'm just glad there are no children. I still can't believe Sayer wants me to do this. I wonder why me? I mean really, out of all the people in Arcadia, why did he make the deal with me?

Heero and I were on the roof top of one of the buildings. We were looking around; to plan the escape routes if anything goes wrong, we plan on splitting up here, I will stay in the roof while he goes and does what he needs to do. He had bought some cell phones just in case one of us got lost and needed to find each other or if we got in trouble. He is wearing the white mask and the black hooded cloak. Underneath that he's wearing black cargo pants, black long sleeve shirt, and black shoes. He had to be wearing all black because it's harder to identify people like that. I switched my deck with his and now he has my cards. The only card he needed to use was my ace, 'Rose Star Dragon'. I never really used it in the Academy; no one has seen this card, every time I'm about to pull it out, I hold back because I get scared in losing control of my powers.

Rose Star Dragon is a stunning dragon, it has black rose petal wings like Black Rose Dragon, its body shines with a radiant silver color, and its long black claws look so menacing, but fascinating at the same time. It's a rare card like black rose, red archfiend, and black wing dragon.

Heero had now left and was getting ready for his big 'entrance'; he's in a really bad mood right now. He will take his anger out on the people even if he doesn't mean to. He just really didn't what to be here. Sayer wants this to come out on the news, so everyone can see; I don't want that to happen. He also sent a couple of psychics here to keep an eye on us and to film a bit so they can show to him what we did, but mostly so they can give a copy to the reporters.

A type of black fog filed the air around the duelist down below, they all stopped what they were doing, all confused about the random black fog that had appeared. A couple of them were coughing, the black fog was now starting to get real thick and the people down below were all now in a scared riot. Questions were asked but none were getting answers about the mysterious fog. Then the ground started to shake, like an aftershock after an earth quakes. Screams filled the air and everyone was trying to run away, they wanted to get to safety. Then they saw it, the huge, blood-curling, spine chilling dragon. It looked ready to attack and rip anyone to shreds. Its loud roar made everyone down below tense and freeze were they were standing.

Everything fell silent.

Fire was shot out of the beasts' mouth, in every direction. The ground was breaking apart and plant vines were coming up in the air getting people and throwing them around like rag dolls. This place was a big mess the dragon kept roaring. Sirens were heard signaling to arrival of police cars, the men were confused as to why there was a realistic dragon on the loose. Then a dark shadow appeared from the fog with the white mask and the black cloak.

"It's the witch, the blackrose witch is back!" some yelled.

"What that can't be. Wasn't she gone?"

"She's not gone if she's standing right there." Another one shrieked.

"Fools, all of you. I'm not this blackrose you speak of." His voice was deep and deadly. "I'm the black phantom." He yelled and laughed maniacally. "Don't forget it!" and he disappeared in the black fog including the dragon. I took that as my cue to leave, and go to the alley we planned on meeting.

* * *

_*Heero's POV*_

Am I tired? This took a lot out of me; I never thought I was going to be this tired. I feel bad though, I never did anything this cruel. Why does Sayer want my sister to do this anyway? This is so weird. I made the dragon look really ferocious though, I thought it was cool. That fog was creepy though, made it look more mysterious. Well better go find my sister when the coast is clear, they're a bunch f cops around and I can't find a way to get to her. I already took of the mask and the cloak and put it in my small black messenger bag I had, that way I can just walk around and not get caught. I hope Sayer would be content about this, that stupid idiot.

* * *

_*Rain's POV*_

I'm now in the alley waiting for my brother it's sort of creepy here. It's dark and it smells weird, dumb trash cans. I sat down against the wall to relax a bit and wait. He's going to take a while in getting here. That whole area was surrounded by sector security, fire fighter and investigators not to mention the reporters interviewing people to say what 'really happened'.

I really couldn't care less; I just hope my brother gets here in time so we can go to Arcadia. Notice I didn't say home, because it really isn't home. That dumb bastard, I'm going to get him back for what he did to my mother… to us. Because of him I grew up without a father.

"Yusei." I said in a low whisper.

Then an image of Raven's uncle Yusei came into my mind. Yusei's a common name, right? Or am I wrong? No that can't be him, because mom said he was dead. Dang it I'm getting frustrated, Sayer is going to pay. I tucked my knees up to my chest and put my head on my knees to rest, I'm so sleepy, and nodded off.

* * *

_*30 minutes later*_

I was woken up by my phone; it scared me because I was sleeping in an alley at a really late time. I'm sleeping in an alley all by myself with no one else, at night when it's really cold and really creepy. I looked at my phone to see the text message I got, that way I could get distracted.

'_Hey I won't be able to get out of here, just go home without me; I'll go as soon as I can. Be careful.' –Heero._

'Okay you could have told me sooner you know, I just fell asleep here.' I replied, I'm just mad. He could have told me sooner.

I get up from where I'm at and start to stretch my cramped muscles. I go head toward the street and start to walk. It's a forty-five minute walk all the way towards Arcadia. Sayer had to pick the farthest place ever. I can't find a bus to take me any were.

* * *

_*25 minutes later* _

Walking all the way back was very uneventful so far. I'm just a couple of blocks away from that stupid place. You know what I'm going to head towards the park a bit. I haven't been there in a while and I really don't want to go back. The place is so calm and peaceful, but I never really been there at night. I checked my phone to see if I had gotten any messages, but I had none what so ever, I checked the time and it read 1:45 a.m.

I headed toward the park near Ravens house. That's the nearest park and the most peaceful at times. The park was empty; there were a couple of cats, possums and dogs looking for food in the trash cans. Poor things I wish I had something to give them. I sat under my favorite cherry blossom tree. So peaceful, I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit.

I heard someone coming my way, so I opened my eyes and looked. There were two men coming my way. My senses came alert in an instant, I'm not spider man but I know I was in trouble. I got up ready to fight, when I notice I didn't have my duel disk.

"Hey look… *hiccup* what we…*hic* have here. It's a loooooonelyyyy girl. What are you doing sooooooo alone?" the tall man slurred.

"Ooohhh you soooo purdy." Coode the other.

"Don't get close to me." My voice sounding deadly.

"OOohh we *hiccup* feisty one." He purred.

There drunk, stupid dead waits, I hate drunk people. They were getting extremely close and I was getting scarred. So I tried to run but one of them caught me and pushed me, I fell hitting myself on the tree, and injuring my head.

"Ooowww!" I yelped.

"Get err'." One of them said.

One of them grabbed my hair and pulled me up, pinning me to a tree. My head was hurting really bad; I felt something liquid-y going down on my neck. It smelled funny to, like rust.

"Oh look at that *hic* your shaking." He laughed. He put his hand in my thigh and brought it up to my stomach. Then he grabbed my shirt collar and ripped the top part.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, but not loud enough.

"Not a chance girly." He put his hand on my neck and I screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

He slapped me. "This one is loud."

'_Oh no!'_ I thought.

"Hey let go of her!"

That voice, it's him. I can't believe it. I blanked out.

* * *

**Cliffy. I hope you like this chapter; I wonder who's going to save her. **

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for taking this long to update. School and work are just uugghhh! Please forgive me. . Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. Now on to the story. **

**Akiza: She owns nothing.**

* * *

I woke up with a major headache, I opened my eyes, and I started to freak out. I was in a room, on a bed, in a house I don't even know where it's at. The events from the previous night came rushing back to me. There were two men, and they were drunk, they tried to… oh no! Wait I smell something funny, it smells like rust. I got up from the bed and notice that the room I was in was very neat and well organized. The bed I was on was big, must be king size. I turn my head around a little too fast for my liking and my head started pounding again. I felt dizzy which made me fall to the floor on my knees. I was holding my head with both of my hands, the pain was unbearable. I must have hit my head on that tree.

"Are you okay?" he said as he picked me up from the floor and set me down on the bed.

"Yusei?" I didn't look at him. "What happened?" I asked sounding scared; I ignored the pounding on my head.

"Nothing happened… I got to you just in time." He reassured.

He must have been furious. Well who wouldn't right? He turned on the lights, the room looked very clean, it had a desk on the right side of the room and then the bathroom on the left and next to it was the closet. Yusei headed inside the bathroom and mumbled to himself something I couldn't make out. He came out of the bathroom minutes later with something that looked like a box. It was the first aid kit, great bandages like the last time.

"Let me take of the bandage that you have on your head." He said and I turned around so he could take it off. Once it was of he said, "There are clothes inside the bathroom and a towel so you can take a shower to clean the blood out of your hair. The cold one is the right one and the left one is hot."

I slowly got up from the bed with his help, and I headed toward the bathroom. Once there I took a really long shower and cleaned the blood and dirt of off me. Once I was done there were basketball shorts and regular black t-shirt. It must be his, I found my shoes on the floor and I reached into my pants pocket to get my phone, only to find out that I didn't have it. Oh dang it! I got out of the bathroom all dressed and headed towards the bedroom door and out the hall.

"Yusei? Are you here?" I asked out loud.

"I'm over here." He answered. He was in the kitchen making something to eat, it smelled really good. I wonder what time it is.

"Hey Yusei?" he looks at me. "How l-long have I been out?" I stuttered.

"Two days." He said.

My eyes widen in shock. I had been out two days and, oh my god, Heero. Crap, Sayer is going to kill me and Heero, I don't even want to think about what Sayer did to him. And mom, she must be worried sick about me. Damn it! Why do I always do idiotic things?

"My phone. Where's is my phone?" I asked, I started to hyperventilate.

"Hey calm down. I need you to relax and…"

"No Yusei I need my phone, where is it?" I cut him off. He started to look around for something until he found it, and handed me a rectangular object. I was my phone. I look up at him questioningly.

"I didn't go through it if that's what you're thinking." He smiled at me. Makes me wonder if he actually did. No he's probably telling me the truth.

"I wasn't thinking that." I said guiltily.

"Of course not." He added sarcastically. "Now would you care to explain to me why you were out of your house in the middle of the night?" he asked worriedly.

"Jogging? Yeah that's it, I was jogging and I was tired?" I lied. He glared at me.

"I want the truth Rain. Why were you out in the middle of the night?" he asked again. I glared back.

"Look Yusei. I told you this the first day I meet you. I really don't what to be rude after you rescued me from those idiots, but this is none of your business Yusei." I retorted. "Besides what were you doing that late at night?" I growled back. He looked sort of hurt; his eyes became dull and glassy. His expression change from a serious one to a sad one, that made me feel guilty.

"If you don't want to tell me anything then I won't either." He said in a serious tone, his bangs covering up his eyes.

I didn't look at him anymore, instead I look at my phone I have more than twenty missed calls and a lot of text messages and voicemails. One of them caught my attention. It was from Sayer, he took away Heero's phone just too… oh no!

'_If you don't come back you know what will happen._' –Sayer.

My eyes widened in shock at what I just read. How could Sayer do this, why does he do this. I got up from my chair and went up to Yusei. I hugged him and said thank you for what he did. He didn't say anything to me he just stood there. I wonder why he was out there in the first place.

"Good Bye Yusei and thank you, but I have to go." I ran out the door before he could say anything or try to stop me. Right now I have to go and face Sayer.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is late. I'll try to update sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too uneventful. Thank you and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. Here is the next chapter of A Rose. I hope you like it. I'll try to update sooner this time. **

**Akiza: She owns nothing.**

* * *

_***Heero's POV***_

It's been two days since the incident at Daimon Area, and my sister is still missing. My mother and I have been worried sick, in fact she has been sneaking out of Arcadia to go and find her, but comes back with a sorrowful expression on her face. We're so worried, I just can't help but think the worse, I couldn't find her either when I went to look for her.

We had gotten separated because of the chaos and confusion the people had. I told her to go back to Arcadia and wait for me there, but she hadn't been here when I had gotten back. My mother hugged me really tight when I came in through the door. Then she asked me were my sister was. I told her that she should have been here about an hour ago, and then she turned pale.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly.

Sayer found me the next day when my mother had gone out looking for my sister. I had to stay here, I couldn't let my mother be discovered that she was not here. If he knew that she was gone, I don't even want to know what would happen. I started heading towards our room, getting lost in my thoughts.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sayer had come up to me to congratulate us on a 'great mission', told me to follow him towards his office, but as soon we went in a got struck on my side knocking the wind out of me, falling to the floor on my knees._

"_You failed me, you stupid brat!" he snarled out._

"_How?" I asked breathlessly._

"_That sister of yours ran off. The two of you should have arrived together." He smiled wickedly. "To bad she won't be able to rescue you this time little Heero!" he laughed evilly. He kicked me in my stomach. "Do you know why I don't like you?" he asked. _

_I gave him a questioning look._

"_Because you look just like your father! The spitting image of that fool." He growled and gave me another kick on my side. "I was actually glad the day I heard that you almost killed yourself." _

"_I thought as much." I chuckled painfully. "I knew you were extremely happy about it, and tell me, do you think I care about what you thought?" I smirked. _

"_You're extremely cocky, Heero, just like your idiotic father!"He yelled. _

"_Is that why you killed him?" I growled. He looked shocked._

"_Your mother told you?" he stated, surprise evident in his voice. _

"_And what if she did?" I glared at him. He laughed evilly. _

"_It doesn't matter if you know or not, I couldn't care less if you did." He finished. _

_He went towards the door and signaled someone to come in. From the door came two large men, they would have looked very intimidating, but they were cowering in front of Sayer. Idiots, I can't believe they follow this man. _

"_Get rid of him!" he barked out his order. "I don't want him in my office anymore." _

_They picked me up and took my outside the office. Once the door was closed, they threw me on the floor and started to kick me. On, my stomach, ribs, legs, and face. They didn't notice a figure coming this way until they were both lifted up and off of me. _

_After that I don't remember anything, I just woke up on my bed. I woke up to the sound of my mother crying, she wasn't able to find my sister. Something tightened around my chest, I couldn't look at her, and so I got up and went to the bath room. There I stood in front of the mirror, and imagine myself on how my father looked._

"_Do I really look like him?" I asked myself out loud._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Rain!" my mom yelled inside the room, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I ran inside our room, only to find my sister being hugged to death by our mother. I smiled at them, and went up to her and hugged them both. She looked up at me and smiled and then snuggled back into our embrace.

"I thought something…. I was so worried about you. I even went to look for you. But I didn't find you." My mom sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I got lost and… I stayed at a friend's house, I was safe this whole time, so don't worry anymore, I'm here now." Rain reassured her.

"Mom I think you should rest now." I stated, she looked at me weird. "You promised me you would."

"Okay," she simply said letting go of my sister. "When I wake up, we are going to have to talk." She stated tiredly. And she went to bed.

* * *

_***Rain's POV***_

When I got back to Arcadia and headed up towards our room, my mom was coming out of it and she hugged me really tight and started to cry, I felt extremely horrible. How could I been caught of guard by those drunk fools? How could I do this to my poor mother, who probably didn't even sleep the night before because of me? How could I have been so stupid? My brother looked like he had no sleep, plus he had bruises and some cuts on his arm and wrist. I frowned when I saw those.

Sayer got to him. He was probably beaten by him and the cuts on his wrist are probably self-inflicted. I hate it when he did that, I hate it when I'm the reason why he always get it. I hate it when I'm the problem, and the burden, but I just feel like I can't do anything to help him. It's rare when he smiles, he doesn't express what he feels sometimes, he just looks himself in a big shell that no one can get rid of.

I looked at my brother, he reminded me of someone. He reminded me of Yusei. The way Heero looks, the way he talks, even glares. When Yusei glared at me earlier I saw the same look Heero gave me whenever I lied to him. That weird unruly shaped hair Heero has reminds me of Yusei. His eyes and skin color is the only thing that makes them different. Could he… no he can't be.

"What's troubling you?" my brothers' voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"You look like someone I know." I whispered.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Never mind forget I said anything." I said and got up from where I was sitting. "I'm tired, let's just sleep okay. Well have to talk to mom later." I yawned tiredly and crawled into bed.

"Tomorrow will be another day." I heard Heero said. "I just hope nothing goes bad." He finished and crawled in to his own bed to rest.

* * *

Then next day when we had woken up we realized that we had slept all night. My mother was happy that we were now together and safe. My mom had sat us down on her bed to talk about what would now happen. She looked really serious about what she was going to tell us and the look of determination did not escape my gaze as well. The tiredness of her eyes was now gone, and she looked more awake. She wasn't as pale as she was yesterday and looked happier.

"I had enough of Sayer treating you bad. I'm thinking of escaping from here." My mom whispered.

"How?" asked an unemotional Heero. "He has his goons everywhere."

"I didn't what to tell you all this but I have to. He is going to send me and Rain to the new building that is now located in northern Germany." Since I'm one of the majors in Arcadia I have to follow, but that would mean leaving you, Heero here." She said sadly.

"And?" he said.

"He won't come with us, that is when me and your sister will escape to the nearest town here…" "Isn't that the Satellite?" he interrupted.

"Yes, will go there."

"Assuming we do that. How am I suppose to get out of here?" he asked worry in his voice. "Sayer will be here when the two of you leave, and I can..." He started to laugh. "I got it. I know how to get out. Don't worry."

"That's my star." She smiled at us.

In less than a week will be out of this hell.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update sooner. And thanks again. Let me know what you think. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi**** I'm back, I know I haven't updated lately and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and who is reading this story. WOW! I'm almost up to 50 reviews! I'm so happy, I didn't think this story was going to hit of that quick. Firingshootingstar I missed your review, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you again everyone.**

**Heero: She owns nothing.**

* * *

_***Heero's POV***_

Thunder woke up from my sleep this morning. The rain was beating hard on the window, the sky was gray and flashes of lightning were seen in the sky, this weather showed signs of not ending soon. I couldn't go back to sleep now. I was tired, but that didn't stop me from getting up and sitting next to the window. I liked it when it rained, it made me relax, it made me think of all the crap that had happen the past few days. My sisters sudden disappearance (which I think was extremely weird), Sayer (always finding ways to annoy the heck out of us), my mother crying and her plan in escaping arcadia (which I can't wait to hear), my sisters reappearance, our mom telling us about our fathers death, Sayer finally reveling he hates me (like I care really) and that trip my mom and sister are going to, (which I find suspicious). What else are we going to get ourselves into?

I start to get up from the floor and head over towards a desk on the far right corner of the room. The desk doesn't take up a lot of space in our little place and it very small. I open one of the drawers and pull out a sheet of paper and a pencil out and start to wright a note.

_"Going out be back later." –Heero_

They don't need to know where I'm going, but I do this so they won't worry about me. I go to this coffee shop I had found a couple of years back when I had ran out of arcadia, they sell the best tea and pastries there. Blue eyes café, the best coffee shop in New Domino city, well the only one I been too really. Since that day I have been sneaking out of Arcadia without Sayer noticing my disappearance.

I put the note on the door so my mom could see it when she wakes up; I grabbed my cards, phone and my hoodie, I opened the door and headed out of the room. I notice something strange once I was out of the room, I notice that Arcadia was really quiet, there were no psychics out, there was no Sayer yelling, and the strangest thing was that the halls were empty, there's usually people walking.

I kept walking towards the elevator; I got inside and hit the first floor button, once there I headed towards the front door. I was outside, the air was cool and the rain was coming down heavily. I pulled up my hood and started to run towards the coffee shop. Cars were passing by, buses, and even D-Wheels.

_How much I wish I could ride one._ I thought solemnly to myself. I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street and I heard I loud screech from tires. The vehicle stop right in front of me, I fell on the floor on my knees. I swear I just saw my life flash before my eyes. There was a red D-wheel in front of me. The person that was riding the motor cycle dismounted and came towards me, the helmet he was wearing was of and I could see him a little clearly, but the rain wasn't helping.

"Hey are you okay?" he sounded concerned. I didn't look at him; I was sort of embarrassed by this situation.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I couldn't see his face because my hood was in the way. He offered me his hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"I'm glad you're okay, be careful next time though." He mounted on his D-wheel and revved the bike back to life.

"I will." I said back reassuringly a smile on my face, I true actual smile, and this time our eyes meet. His dark blue eyes the darkest blue I have ever seen, actually the exact same cobalt blue eyes as my sister, and he had a yellow marker on his cheek, meaning he has been to the facility, and his weird shaped hair and yellow highlights.

"Well be careful uh…"

"Heero." I finished his sentence.

"Yusei." He replied. "Well', see ya." He put on his helmet and drove of at full speed. I look at his retreating back confuse and shocked. _'Yusei' _I thought his name over and over in my head. _'My father's name was Yusei. There's a lot of people with that name right? Could that be…? No he's dead.'_ I frowned at the thought. So I kept walking to the coffee shop.

Once I had arrived, I sat down next to the window so I could enjoy the rain more, and also because I was close to the door and I was soaking wet so I had to take of my hoodie. The waitress gave me a weird look when I went inside, but came over to me and took my order, then left to go get my cake and tea. The coffee shop is so small with at least ten small tables, up to five people could sit at a table. The walls were a green color, a marble floor, and the ceiling is white with a couple of fans. Just a simple coffee shop.

A couple of minutes later the waitress came back with my order, she put them down right in front of me and started to go, told me if a needed anything to just call her and she left me alone with my thoughts. The man on the d-wheel, look so familiar to me. Like I've seen him before, but no that's impossible, well maybe I have. Oh well, I took a sip of my tea, then the door open and group of guys came in, they looked to be around my age, wait there's a girl in that group. They sat down right next to my table and they started talking, the waitress came up to them and asked what they wanted, and then left. I found it annoying though, those guys just annoyed me for some strange reason, and I just don't know what that reason is.

They were strange, one of the guys had shoulder length silver hair, he was sort of skinny, and fairly tall. Then the other two boys look alike except that one had blond hair and violet eyes and the other had black hair and blue eyes, and they were tall. The girl on the other hand was short compared to the guys; with shoulder length orange brown hair and gray eyes, they were just talking.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear what happen?" the girl asked her companions.

"Yeah I heard, Diamon area got attacked by a strange being. The people are saying that he called himself the phantom." The blond guy answered enthusiastically.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He's just a guy, it's not like he's anything special." The black haired boy added bitterly. The others were listening intently.

"That's where you're wrong Daniel; he could be a psychic duelist." The silver haired boy countered.

"A what?" the boy asked confused.

"Never mind." The silver haired boy sighed.

"But why would he hurt so many people? Why would he do that?" the girl asked sadly, and that got to me, I didn't mean to hurt all those people.

"He's a psycho." The blond stated.

I bawled my fist on the side, my knuckles turning white. I was trying to calm down; they didn't know the reasons why I did it. I got up from my seat and went to the counter, paid, and left. I was outside trying to calm down, the rain had stopped and I had no reason to put my hood back on, so I started to walk back towards arcadia. I didn't get very far; the girl that was with her friends ran up to me and stopped me from walking any further, her silver haired companion right behind her.

"Hey you dropped this." She said shyly, and handed me a card, that card was none other than my ace monster Black Dust Dragon. I looked back at her and she was staring at me in shock.

"Hn…" I grunted.

"Oh! Um… s…sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you look so familiar." She stuttered a bit.

"Thanks." I said, looking at both of them, then I turned around and started walking back.

"Wait!" the girl shouted again. I turned around to look at her.

"I'm Raven, and this is my friend Kalvin, what's your name?" she asked happily.

I looked at her strangely but answered anyways. "My name's Heero." my voice came in a monotone. I turned and started to walk back to arcadia.

* * *

_**Rain's POV**_

I woke up with a major headache, I hated this stupid feeling. My mom was up and about cleaning and packing for that trip. My brother was nowhere to be seen, I wondered where he went. I just got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, once I was out I got tackled by my mom, she was happy.

"Hi sweetie. How are you this morning?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"I'm fine." I smiled for her. "Where's Heero?" I asked concerned.

"He went out. I don't know where, that boy disappears all the time." She smiled and I sighed in relief.

Heero doesn't talk much; he doesn't express himself like other kids. He's very reserved. Well it doesn't matter as long as Sayer doesn't get to him it's all good. At least in a couple of days will be out of here and gone from arcadia, no more dealing with Sayer. I'm so happy I could cry from joy right now, but not until I leave. Then I heard the door open.

"Mom, I'm back! Sis?" Heero called out.

"Hi my star!" she smiled at him. "Well now that we are all here let's start talking about our escape." She said in a whisper.

Mom explained what was going too happened. It turns out we are leaving tonight. Sayer changed the trip to tonight. Heero will have to escape from here in less than a couple of hours. His escape will be difficult especially if he gets caught. My mother and I will be guarded tonight and it's going to be hard to escape from those stupid psychic bodyguards Sayer will hire.

"This would be difficult and I know we could do it." She said confidently. "I packed something small for you Heero in that messenger bag you take with you. And remember we will meet in the Satellite."

"Right." My brother answered confidently.

"Be careful please Heero." I pleaded. He looked at me, and smirked.

"You know I will." He answered confidently.

* * *

_**A couple of hours later**_

Heero and I were just coming out of the duel area; we were just having a one on one match. My psychic powers were getting a bit better thanks to him, but I don't like to duel with him because he gets injured in the process, his arm is now injured and I know for a fact that it hurts him. He just wants to act tough. Sayer had been standing in the door way watching me and Heero, and walked up to us with that stupid smirk on his face. He looked happy? Why? He's usually in a bad mood. He's up to something.

"Why hello you two, how are you?" He asked mockingly.

"Cut the crap Sayer, what do you want?" Heero growled out.

"Why would I want something?" He feigned innocence.

"Hn." Heero grunted and I glared at him.

Sayer laughed. "I need to talk to you Heero." He stated.

"I'm listening." Heero retorted coldly.

"Alone, in my office." He glared at me.

"Fine." Heero turned to me and ordered, "Go back to the room. I think mom needs help." he looked at me cautiously. I nodded and went to the room.

* * *

_**Heero's POV**_

My sister started to go back to the room, and I started to follow Sayer to his office. We went up the elevator (which was very awkward by the way.) and towards his office. He went behind his desk and motions me to sit down. I did as I was told, but i was being cautious about every thing.

"What do you want?" I growled in annoyance.

"Why so angry?" he asked mockingly. "I haven't done anything to you." He smiled darkly. "Now before we start this little talk I want you to read this, it might interest you." He said giving me a big envelope. "Now, that envelope explains your next mission." He said with a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Mission? I thought you said their wouldn't be anymore, because of the first one we failed." I countered I little surprised of his change in mind.

"Well you did a god job. But your sister didn't. She couldn't have done it with such control. I knew it was you." He replied. "Besides I need someone as cunning as you to get rid of some mistakes that happened." He smiled wickedly. "Your mission starts tonight after your mother and sister leave. Make sure you go over the mission once they are gone." He finished.

"What makes you think I'm going to do it?" I hissed out.

"If you don't I'll kill them." He simply said. He started to laugh.

I got up from my chair and headed out the door. I ran towards the elevator. Once I entered the room, I headed straight to my bed and hid this envelope under my pillow. Knowing that if my mother saw it she would ask about it. My mom and sister were in the tiny kitchen preparing some snacks, so I walked over there and smiled.

"Hey." I greeted them. My sister ran up and hugged me really tight.

"Were leaving already Heero." She sniffled. She was crying. "Please be careful." She pleaded.

"I will, I promise." I reassured her. I looked at my mom.

"My star." She smiled, her eyes looked glassy. She hugged me really tight. "Be careful and watch out."

"I will, so don't worry." I smiled for her.

"Well, come on my rose, Sayer is waiting for us downstairs." She motioned for my sister to follow. "I love you." They hugged me both and then headed out the door.

I couldn't follow, as much as I would love to, I can't, Sayer will be down there and I don't want to see him, besides I have to look at my new mission. Like I care really, but it'll give me an excuse to finally escape. I'm going to miss them but, I know will see each other later. But right now I have to focus on this mission, so I grab the envelope and start to pour out the contents of it. My eyes widen in shock, there was a picture of those guys I saw earlier in the coffee shop, the note on the bottom said, '_erase them'_.

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**I was working on this for a whole week. It's actually the longest chapter ever. It's mostly on Heero's POV, since he hasn't showed himself a lot in this story. So do you like it? Let me know what you think. Please review. **

**I will try to update my other story and this story soon. **


End file.
